


Driving Today

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, drama alay sori suuu
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: Licht harus membuat SIM saat liburan musim panas. Di tengah kekesalannya, sebuah 'oasis' datang menyejukkan hari. / "Kenapa kamu lihat-lihat saya?" •  Licht/Lumiere. Alternate Universe.
Relationships: Licht/Lemiel Silvamillion Clover
Kudos: 6





	Driving Today

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fiqueligia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/gifts).



> Black Clover © Tabata Yuuki  
> Alternate Universe.  
> Licht/Lumiere. Boys Love. Slight Rhya/Lumi

Musim panas tahun ini tidak menyenangkan bagi Licht. Ia harus segera membuat surat mengemudi; titah dari Ayahanda Patri. Katanya sih, karena dia diwajibkan bisa mengendarai mobil. Derita seorang pewaris perusahaan memang begini. Keluarganya memiliki perusahaan minyak di luar negeri. Walau demikian, Ayahanda Patri tidak ingin memanjakannya. Licht harus serba bisa dalam segala hal, dan ini termasuk mengendarai kendaraan beroda empat itu.

Dengan bersungut-sungut ia mendaftar ke tempat pelatihan surat mengemudi. Kelas akan dimulai minggu depan. Padahal ia berencana ingin liburan ke Hawaii bersama teman-teman sekelasnya. Mengesalkan sekali.

Ketika Licht berbalik pergi, ia melihat seseorang melewatinya. Rambut pirangnya terlihat begitu mencolok. Selain itu dia cukup tinggi—walau tak lebih tinggi darinya. Apa dia juga mau daftar di tempat ini, ya?

***

Hari ini pelatihan Licht dimulai. Ia datang bersama sekitar sepuluh peserta lain. Mereka diarahkan ke sebuah ruangan, diperintah untuk duduk. Sebelum praktek, mereka harus melewati teori. Satu minggu teori dan satu minggu untuk praktek. Ujian akhir akan diadakan di minggu ke-dua. Karena bersifat praktek, seharusnya tidak butuh waktu lama kalau punya modal tenaga.

Licht masih merasa malas. Ia sudah membaca buku soal rambu-rambu lalu lintas. Tapi ... serius dia terperangkap selama dua minggu di tempat menjemukan ini? Ah. Menyebalkan.

"Selamat pagi, saya adalah instruktur kalian. Saya bertanggung jawab atas teori dan praktik selama dua minggu ke-depan. Mohon bantuannya. Nama saya Lumiere Silvamillion Clover."

Licht terbeliak. Itu orang yang melewatinya pekan lalu saat mendaftar. Karena wajahnya terlihat muda, Licht pikir mereka seumuran. Tapi ternyata dia adalah instruktur di sini?

"Ini asisten saya, Rhya Salamander. Dia yang akan menjadi pengawas dan memberi kalian nilai saat ujian praktek."

"Yo."

Penjelasan Lumiere selama di kelas sangat mudah dipahami. Dibantu orang yang bernama Rhya membawa rambu-rambu mini sebagai ilustrasi. Sepertinya ia sudah lama di sini. Licht sih tidak perlu memperhatikan pelajarannya lagi. Sedari tadi matanya tidak lepas dari paras manis si pirang itu. Ah, lihat. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak. Sesekali ia juga harus sedikit berjinjit untuk menghapus tulisan di papan tulis.

Masa' sih dia itu lebih tua darinya? Mustahil rasanya.

Kelas teori berakhir sampai dua puluh rambu. Semua peserta bergegas pulang. Besok mereka diperintahkan menghapal sampai empat puluh rambu. Kalau mau, Licht bisa menyebutkan seratus sekaligus.

"Hei, bocah. Kau tidak pulang?"

Rhya Salamander, huh?

Sepertinya lelaki itu tidak suka dengan Licht yang sedari tadi mencuri pandang terhadap instruktur kelas. Lumiere menepuk bahu Rhya dan segera mengajaknya pergi.

"Rhya- _san_ , jangan cari masalah."

"Dia melihatmu dengan tatapan mesum. Kau pikir aku bisa membiarkannya?"

"Tidak baik berprasangka buruk. Ah, maafkan Rhya- _san_. Dia sebenarnya orang baik." Lumiere agak membungkuk di hadapan Licht yang masih duduk di bangkunya. Kemudian Rhya diseret begitu saja.

Apa tadi malaikat itu baru saja mengajak Licht berbicara?

Oh, Dewa.

***

Selepas hari kedua, Licht memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padanya.

" _Sensei_ , saya tertarik pada Anda."

Lumiere diam, mulanya. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum. Astaga. Bisa-bisa Licht jadi buta saking silaunya. Apakah dia benar-benar manusia? Namun keindahan itu sirna ketika Licht merasakan sakit di kakinya. Sepatu Lumiere menginjaknya dengan keji. Rhya di sebelah si manis cuma menertawai.

"Hahaha! Astaga! Pfft—"

Lumiere masih tersenyum, tapi perkataannya sangat menyakitkan bagi Licht setelahnya. "Kalau Anda tidak berniat menyelesaikan pelatihan ini, sebaiknya Anda pergi."

"Ukh, tapi bisa tolong angkat kakimu dulu?" Licht benar-benar merasa kakinya akan tamat. Bagaimanapun, ia masih membutuhkannya. Berjalan ke altar pernikahan bersama Lumiere, misalnya.

"Anda tidak sopan sekali terhadap saya. Panggil saya Lumiere- _sensei_." ia kemudian pergi membawa buku, bersama Rhya yang masih terbahak-bahak melihat adegan picisan barusan. Bahkan asisten Lumiere itu sempat menjulurkan lidah padanya.

Sialan.

***

Kelas teori selesai tanpa terasa. Sekarang adalah waktunya ujian praktek. Ada yang memilih motor dan mobil. Beberapa pengawas tambahan didatangkan. Dan karena Licht memilih mobil, si Rhya bangsat Salamander itu yang akan menemani sembari memberi nilai padanya.

"Tidak bisakah saya ganti ke Lumiere- _sensei_?"

"Kau tidak dengar waktu masuk, ya? Dia itu memang instruktur. Tapi aku adalah yang akan memberimu nilai."

Licht mendengkus kesal. Padahal kan lumayan kalau mereka bisa berdua di dalam mobil. Mungkin berbicara mengenai diri masing-masing. Licht ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh, tentu saja. Dia tidak akan mundur hanya karena Lumiere menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan. Lihat saja.

"Cukup khayalan siang bolongnya." Rhya mengingatkan. "Ayo sekarang kita mulai."

***

Licht berhasil mendapatkan surat mengendarainya kurang dari tiga hari. Lumiere memanggilnya ketika telah selesai memberi nomor urut peserta hari ini di lapangan, sedang Rhya masih mengawasi peserta lain. Lumiere menyerahkan surat mengemudinya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mengira ini. Selamat atas kelulusanmu." mereka pun bersalaman usai Licht menerima suratnya.

"Lumiere- _sensei_." panggil Licht. "Apa boleh saya mengajak Anda makan malam? Hitung-hitung sebagai terima kasih saya."

Lumiere menatap sinis. "Kenapa kamu lihat-lihat saya?"

"Soalnya _sensei_ manis." jawab Licht tanpa mengurangi apapun dalam perkataannya. Lumiere merasa pipinya panas. Orang terakhir yang bilang demikian adalah Rhya, tapi Lumiere selalu mengakhirinya dengan timpukan buku materi. Kenapa ia malah bereaksi pada perkataan Licht?

"A-aku ini tidak manis!"

"Whoops, baru kutinggal sebentar ternyata kalian malah mesra-mesraan." Rhya tiba-tiba saja datang dan berada di antara mereka.

"Rhya- _san_ , jangan menguping."

"Lumiere, tentu saja aku harus. Kau adalah calon istriku." katanya tanpa ragu. "Dan kau, lelaki ubanan. Tolong menjauh dari Lumiere."

Licht tidak terima disebut begitu. "Daripada kau, madesu."

**_Jleb!_ **

"Bocah sialan, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu nanti. Lumiere, kau harus melihat blok D."

"Oh, baiklah. Aku pergi dulu."

Lumiere pergi membawa papan catatannya. Ia harus mengawasi peserta lain yang belum lulus. Targetnya akhir pekan ini, semoga saja masih sempat. Ketika ia berlari, tak sengaja kakinya tersandung dan menyebabkan ia terjatuh.

Licht berkedip. Itu ... lucu sekali.

***

"Akhir-akhir ini, kau lesu sekali, Lumiere."

"Pekerjaan sebagai instruktur lebih sulit daripada yang aku bayangkan. Ahhhh~" Lumiere meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Pusing sekali. Padahal hanya dua minggu saja. Setelah itu, ia akan diganti dengan tim lain. Walau demikian, tetap saja ia harus ke tempat kerja. Ia juga harus menemani pengawas lain.

"Jangan mendesah di depanku, Lumiere. Aku bisa khilaf." Rhya meletakkan kopi pesanan Lumiere di dekatnya.

"Rhya- _san_ tidak bisa mengusirnya? Ia selalu mengganggu di tempat kerja. Aku merasa ... ukh, malu."

"Kita akan melakukan hal yang lebih memalukan daripada itu di masa depan."

Lumiere penat. Licht selalu saja mengunjungi tempat ini meski sudah mendapat suratnya, dan itu membuatnya segan terhadap pengawas lain. Ia masih belum mau dipecat hanya karena terlibat skandal dengan salah satu peserta pelatihan.

"Apa kau tidak punya saran, Rhya- _san_?"

"Bagaimana kalau menikah denganku?"

"Yang bisa membuat Licht jauh dariku."

"Jadi istriku?"

"Serius dong, Rhya- _san_."

"Kau pikir aku berbohong?"

"Ahhhh, aku harus bagaimana?" pada akhirnya Lumiere tidak menemukan solusi. Rhya memang sudah biasa berbicara seperti itu, jadi ia memaklumi. Meski pada awalnya ia juga merasa risih.

"Sudah kubilang jangan mendesah di depanku."

***

Licht menunggu di depan. Lumiere pura-pura tidak melihat dan langsung berjalan pulang. Tadinya ia mau menumpang motor Rhya, tapi diurungkannya. Menghindari potensi pelecehan seksual sangat penting walau ia tahu Rhya bisa diandalkan.

"Kau tidak pernah menyerah."

"Sudah saya bilang, saya tertarik pada _sensei_."

Cinta bocah remaja. Lumiere bosan mendengar. Bukan sekali ini ia digoda. Sejak bekerja di sini, banyak yang seperti itu. Untung saja ada Rhya yang selalu menolongnya. Memberi obat sakit perut pada mereka semua, misalnya. Lumiere datang untuk mencari uang, bukan untuk jadi rebutan.

"Perasaanmu itu cuma sesaat. Pernah dengar istilahnya; cinta monyet?"

"Tapi saya sudah cukup umur."

"Kau itu kan masih kelas dua SMA. Jangan bermimpi."

"Bukankah semua hal berawal dari mimpi?"

"Memang benar, tapi aku tidak bisa meladenimu terus. Aku punya kehidupanku sendiri." Lumiere menghela napas. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda. Sementara Licht melihat lelaki itu yang kian menjauh.

***

"Bunga?"

"Dari cowok tampan itu."

Baru saja Lumiere sampai di tempat kerja, salah seorang rekan lain memberitahunya bahwa bunga di meja Lumiere berasal dari lelaki bernama Licht itu. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Ia kira Lumiere ini bisa disogok dengan bunga? Lagipula, ia malas memikirkan sesuatu seperti cinta atau pernikahan. Kehidupannya sendiri saja sulit. Karena itu ia bekerja.

"Dia sepertinya benar-benar serius. Kau yakin tidak memberikannya kesempatan?"

"Aku tidak suka dia."

"Benar, Lumiere sukanya aku." potong Rhya yang baru masuk dari arah pintu. "Lumiere, kau sudah menolaknya, ' _kan_?"

"Tentu saja! Kau pikir aku tidak kesal apa diikuti terus?!"

"Sayang, jangan marah-marah."

"Rhya- _san_ yang mulai."

Benar.

Lumiere marah.

***

"Bisakah kau berhenti? Aku mohon padamu."

Sore itu, Lumiere menumpahkan kekesalannya. Licht hanya diam mendengarkan semua keluh kesah si manis itu.

"Aku bisa mendapat masalah dan berujung pemecatan! Kalau kau peduli padaku, tolong hentikan ini."

"Lumiere- _sensei_. Anda belum menjawab saya. Bagaimana bisa saya berhenti?"

"Aku baru saja memintamu berhenti. Kenapa kau tak bisa memahami kalimat sejelas itu?"

"Tapi Anda tidak benar-benar mengatakannya."

"Cukup. Aku mau pulang. Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku jadi kurang istirahat karena memikirkanmu! Setiap mau tidur, aku justru terbayang dirimu! Itu menyebalkan!"

" _Sen_ —"

"Di mana-mana hanya ada mukamu, aku hampir gila!"

Licht hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia meraih kedua tangan Lumiere.

"Bukankah itu berarti _sensei_ memikirkan saya?"

"Betul sekali! Aku—eh ... " Lumiere baru menyadari apa yang dia katakan. Wajahnya sudah amat merah, tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Harga dirinya sudah hilang. Mati saja!

"Ja-jangan salah paham! Aku ini cuma kesal!" sudah ketahuan, ia masih saja mencoba berkilah.

"Iya, _sensei_. Jadi ... sensei mau gaya Jepang atau gaya Barat kalau kita resepsi?"

Lumiere hampir saja meludahinya. "Kau tidak dengar yang aku katakan tadi?!"

"Dengar, kok. _Sensei_ bilang, ' _kan_ selalu terbayang-bayang. Bagaimana kalau hentikan itu dan mulai melihatku setiap hari?"

_Bocah tengik!_

Lumiere menendang kakinya, Licht mengaduh sakit. Kemudian si manis itu pergi begitu saja. Jantungnya jadi berdebar tidak karuan. Ah, apa sih yang dia pikirkan?! Licht memang tampan—tapi itu bukan alasan Lumiere akan menerima si budek itu. Hmph.

***

Sudah lama sekali Licht masih seperti itu. Bahkan ketika ia sudah lulus dari sekolah menengahnya, kadang suka mampir ke tempat Lumiere bekerja. Memberi bunga, cokelat, bahkan _black card._ Semua dikembalikan Lumiere begitu bertemu kembali dengannya. Sejak awal Lumiere tidak tertarik padanya.

Lalu pada suatu hari di musim gugur, Licht mengatakan sesuatu.

" _Sensei_ , saya akan pergi ke luar negeri. Apa _sensei_ masih belum bisa menjawab saya?"

"Kenapa kau ke luar negeri?"

"Ayahanda yang meminta."

Lumiere menunduk, menatap kakinya sendiri. "Kalau begitu, pergilah."

Namun entah kenapa ada bagian dirinya yang merasa tidak rela. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Licht. Meski menyebalkan. Tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri ini cukup menyenangkan. Lumiere tidak pernah berhubungan romantis dengan siapapun, jadi juga tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia rasakan sekarang.

"Tapi saya benar-benar ingin menikahi _sensei_."

"Kenapa? Karena wajahku? Sudah banyak yang bilang begitu."

"Awalnya saya memang pikir begitu. Tapi sejak melihat _sensei_ tersandung, saya menyadari perasaan ini."

Lumiere bersidekap, memandangi langit senja. "Kau ini, mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan tenang."

Tunggu dulu.

_Tersandung?_

" _Sensei_ tidak pernah memberi saya kesempatan untuk membuktikan keseriusan saya. Kalau tidak keberatan, akan saya antar menemui Ayahanda malam ini juga untuk meminta restu."

"Tunggu sebentar. Apa maksudmu dengan tersandung?"

"Ya, waktu ujian praktek. Saya melihat _sensei_ tersandung. Itu ... lucu sekali."

"Kau ini memuji atau menghinaku?!"

"Tentu saja saya memuji _sensei_!"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu." Lumiere mendorong bahunya, lalu mengambil jarak. "Mana ada orang seperti itu."

"Tapi saya demikian."

Ukh. Lumiere tidak punya balasan untuk yang satu ini. Entah karena malu mendapat konfesi secara brutal, atau apa. Refleks, ia menutup muka. Jangan sampai Licht melihatnya.

"A-aku harus pulang!"

" _Sensei_ ... apa saya benar-benar tidak punya kesempatan?"

Lumiere ditahan. Tubuhnya tertarik ke belakang, jatuh bersandar di dada lelaki itu. Si pirang manis baru sadar tinggi Licht telah jauh melampauinya. Kedua tangannya mendekap, begitu pas untuk ukuran tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Le-lepas!"

"Tidak sampai _sensei_ menjawab saya. Kalau tidak mau, saya juga akan berusaha untuk melupakan ini."

"Aku tidak mengerti!" seru Lumiere. "Maksudku, aku ini cuma orang biasa. Aku tidak pernah berharap sesuatu seperti ini. Dan aku belum pernah pacaran, jadi aku tidak tahu!"

Hening.

Licht tertawa pelan. Lumiere yang tersinggung dengan segera menginjak kaki mantan murid kelas pelatihannya.

"Aduh! Sakit, _sensei_!"

"Rasakan itu. Aku pergi."

" _Sensei_ , jadi apa jawabanmu?!"

"Aku menolak."

Lumiere pergi sambil memegang tasnya. Ia berjalan, lalu berlari. Licht tidak sempat meraihnya, dia cepat sekali. Selain itu, apa akan ada yang berubah jika ia mengejar?

Hari-hari mereka akan berakhir.

***

"Lumiere, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Rhya terkejut melihat Lumiere datang dengan kantung mata. Lumiere yang selalu _shining_ , _glowing_ , _shimmering_ dan _splending_ tiba-tiba mendadak durjana. Ada apa gerangan? Masalah uang? Masalah jodoh? Padahal Rhya kan ada di depannya.

_Tolong maklumi makhluk kelewat halu ini._

"Maaf, aku cuma kurang tidur. Terima kasih sudah khawatir, Rhya- _san_."

Rhya tidak percaya. Hidungnya merah. Dia pasti habis menangis semalam. Mereka sudah kenal lama, dasar aktor amatiran. Lumiere itu seperti buku yang terbuka, tidak susah menebak isi pikirannya.

"Kenapa? Licht lagi?"

Untuk suatu alasan, Lumiere malas mendengar nama itu. Bukan karena benci, tapi ... ia memikirkan perkataan Licht semalam. Dia akan ke luar negeri. Kalau begitu, Licht tidak akan kemari lagi?

"Bu-bukan."

"Kau ini." Rhya mencubit pipi bulatnya. "Jangan berbohong pada calon suamimu. Katakan semuanya"

Lumiere melirik samping. "Li-Licht bilang ... dia akan ke luar negeri. Aku bingung, tapi semalaman aku jadi memikirkannya. Lalu aku tidak sadar ... kalau aku ... mulai menangis ... hiks."

Rhya memang suka Lumiere. Tapi melihatnya bersedih karena si bocah ubanan itu membuatnya kesal. Jadi dia penyebab hilangnya aura Lumiere belakangan? Awas saja kalau mereka bertemu. Akan Rhya kubur dia hidup-hidup. Oh, buang mayatnya ke laut oke juga. Jangan kira Licht bisa lolos setelah yang dia lakukan pada Lumiere.

"A-aku harus bagaimana, Rhya- _san_? Sebenarnya, aku tidak mau dia pergi. Tapi aku bilang padanya kalau aku menolak perasaannya. Huwaaaaaa."

"Tenang, Lumiere. Sekarang kau lap dulu ingusmu. Kelas kita masih siang nanti. Aku mau pergi sebentar, ya."

"Te-terima kasih. Hiks." Sroooottttt.

_Ya ampun, lucu sekali._

***

Rhya pergi keluar setelah mendapat izin. Dan usai meminta bantuan pada intel keluarga Salamander, ia bisa menemukan Licht yang sekarang sedang menunggu penerbangan di bandara.

"Ikut aku, bocah tengik."

"Ada apa?"

"Kita harus bicara."

"Tapi pesawatnya—"

"Ini soal Lumiere."

Licht akhirnya mengikuti ke mana Rhya pergi. Mereka memanggil taksi, tapi di dalam Rhya hanya diam. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Memangnya Lumiere kenapa? Urusan mereka sudah selesai.

_Bukankah Lumiere menolaknya?_

Rhya membawanya ke tempat kerja. Tempat pelatihan mengemudi. Licht mengernyit ketika mereka harus mengendap-endap menuju sisi lain ruang kerja Rhya. Di sana ada jendela, dan dari sini ia bisa melihat Lumiere yang masih menangis sambil ditenangkan rekan kerja yang lain.

"Kau lihat itu. Lumiere adalah sumber energi kehidupan bagi kami. Bagaimana kau akan bertanggung jawab soal ini?" Rhya mulai berbicara. "Aku belum pernah melihatnya sesedih itu."

"Lalu kau ingin aku melakukan apa?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja aku membawamu ke sini bukan tanpa alasan. Walau aku sangat ingin mencabulinya, tapi aku lebih tidak tega melihatnya menangis."

"Kau ini frontal sekali."

"Memangnya kau tidak?"

" ... "

"Lumiere bilang padaku, dia sebenarnya tidak ingin kau pergi. Kehidupannya sulit, jadi ia tak pernah memikirkan hal seperti ini."

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau juga menyukainya? Lalu kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?"

"Kau ini selalu saja tidak mendengar penjelasan orang. Aku ini tidak tega melihatnya menangis." Rhya menatap sendu pada orang yang ia cinta dari balik kaca jendela ini.

"Kau tahu? Lumiere pernah menolongku. Tapi keluarganya mengalami perpecahan, dia harus hidup demi adiknya yang masih kecil."

"Jadi itu alasanmu."

"Dia itu baik sekali, bukan? Lumiere selalu menolong orang lain, sampai-sampai lupa membahagiakan dirinya sendiri." Rhya menepuk bahu Licht. "Tolong jaga dia untukku mulai sekarang."

***

Senja itu, Lumiere terhenyak. Ada orang menunggu di balik gerbang seperti sebelumnya. Tanpa pikir panjang ia menghampiri, melihat orang yang selalu menungguinya pulang itu.

"Su-sudah lama?"

"Tidak, kok." padahal Ayahanda Patri marah-marah karena Licht tidak jadi berangkat hari ini. Dia diomeli panjang lebar lewat ponsel sampai baterainya habis. Begitu sadar, hari sudah sore. Dan dia masih menunggu Lumiere di sini.

"Bukannya kau akan pergi?"

"Tadinya begitu, tapi ... " Rhya meminta agar Licht tidak menyebutkan tentangnya. Laki-laki itu lebih kuat daripada kelihatannya. Licht harus berterima kasih padanya nanti.

"Tapi?"

"Saya benar-benar tidak bisa pergi dengan kondisi seperti ini. Lumiere- _sensei_ , maukah Anda menikah dengan saya?"

Lumiere diam. Tapi air matanya tiba-tiba turun. Licht panik, tapi tak berlangsung lama. Mendadak tubuhnya merasa hangat. Dan itu berasal dari pelukan si manis itu.

" _Sensei_?"

"Lumiere saja tidak apa, Licht."

Lumiere mendongak. Iris birunya terlihat lebih indah dari jarak sedekat ini. Licht jadi gugup sendiri karenanya. Namun ia tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Tekadnya sudah bulat.

"Jadi?"

"Aku hanya akan mengatakan ini sekali." Lumiere menatapnya lurus. "A-aku suka Licht."

Licht membalas pelukan Lumiere. Mulai sekarang mereka bisa bersama-sama. Licht berjanji akan menjaganya sampai akhir hayat. Dia tidak akan melepas Lumiere apapun yang terjadi.

"Terima kasih, Lumiere."

Dari balik pohon tak jauh dari sana, tak mereka sadari seseorang menghela napas kecewa.

* * *

** Omake **

Lumiere tahu Licht orang kaya karena ia mengikuti tes mengendarai mobil. Dan dia memang datang dengan benda itu setiap mampir ke tempat kerjanya.

Tapi ia tidak mengira akan sekaya ini.

Mereka turun di gerbang depan. Omong-omong, itu besar sekali. Seperti di cerita komik. Selepas gerbang, sebuah jalanan kecil menanti. Di sisi jalan ada banyak pelayan membungkuk menyambut kedatangan mereka. Lumiere gugup sekali. Ia hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Licht di sampingnya. Licht bisa mengerti, jadi ia membiarkannya saja. Ini hanya sedikit shock theraphy. Nanti Lumiere juga akan terbiasa.

Apalagi kalau mereka sudah menikah. Ehem.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di rumah Licht setelah berjalan selama lima belas menit. Jauh sekali dari gerbang depan. Halamannya luas, ada air mancur segala. Kebunnya tertata rapi, rumputnya bahkan ditata. Lumiere mendadak mual.

"Licht, bisakah kita undur saja? Aku merasa tidak enak badan."

"Ini akan jadi tempat tinggalmu. Kau hanya perlu waktu."

Astaga. Apa Licht tidak malu mengatakan hal seperti itu? Tanpa basa-basi sama sekali. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah, menemui Ayahanda Patri yang sedang menonton S*TV.

"Ayahanda." panggil Licht. Patri menghentikan aktivitasnya dan melihat anak laki-lakinya datang.

"Oh, Licht. Selamat datang. Siapa di sampingmu?"

"Lumiere. Dia yang membantuku mendapat surat mengemudi."

"Oh!" Patri menghampiri mereka. Ia melihat keduanya bergantian. Tapi Lumiere bisa merasakan tatapan tajam itu.

"Jadi dia yang membuatmu batal pergi hari ini?"

"Benar, Ayahanda."

Lumiere menelan ludah. Situasinya mendadak rumit. Apa yang akan terjadi? Pertengkaran? Kenapa juga dia harus terlibat drama keluarga ini?

"Kalau itu pilihan Licht, Ayah setuju saja." katanya, kemudian ia berbalik memunggungi. "Tapi Licht, kau tetap harus ke luar negeri. Ini masalah bisnis keluarga kita di masa depan."

"Tentu. Aku juga berencana mengajak Lumiere."

"Itu ide yang bagus."

"Tunggu!" sela Lumiere sambil mencubit lengan Licht. "Aku tidak dengar apapun soal itu!"

"Lumiere, jangan khawatir."

"Adikku, dia—"

"Kau bisa membawanya juga. Aku tidak masalah."

Semua kejadian datang dengan tiba-tiba. Lumiere pusing, ia belum siap jadi pasangan orang kaya. Apalagi itu Licht. Yang ada tiap hari jantungan karena disuguhi kata-kata manis. Dia juga baik, ukh.

"Lumiere? Apa kau sakit? Wajahmu merah sekali."

 _Ah_!


End file.
